


The Witchers Join the Inquisition

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Witchers are Mercenaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Leliana needs a bard for the Inquisition.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Witchers Join the Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write crossovers, but my brain constantly comes up with ideas for them. And with my whole little self-challenge thing, I decided this Witcher characters in the Dragon Age universe might be fun. Some knowledge of the Dragon Age universe might be helpful for this to make complete sense. Maybe some knowledge of the Witcher? I don't know. If it doesn't make sense, sorry.

Jaskier chatted away as he and Geralt climbed the inn’s stairs to their rented room. The two of them were on their way back to Kaer Morhen, the Keep of the Witchers, the mercenary band they both belonged to. They had stopped at an inn for the night, Jaskier happily playing for coin, Geralt going out to take care of some random demon that was terrorizing travelers on the road ahead. A usual night for them while on the road. When Geralt returned, Jaskier ushered him up to their room with a smile. 

Jaskier knew there was someone in the room the second he opened the door. Geralt’s hand went to his sword, Jaskier stopped him with a hand on the other man’s chest when he saw the woman sitting at the small table. Jaskier quickly shut the door before turning to her.

“What brings the left hand of the Divine to our humble room?” Jaskier asked.

“The Divine is dead,” the woman replied.

“Ah. Yes. We heard. I am sorry for your loss, Leliana,” Jaskier said with a small nod.

“Thank you, Julian,” she said.

“But you didn’t come here to tell me the news that has already spread throughout Thedas.”

“I didn’t. I need a bard.”

“You’re a bard.”

“I need more than myself. The Inquisition requires most of my attention. I need people out there. People I trust.”

“Why me?” Jaskier asked. “I am nothing more than a minstrel now.”

“A minstrel who travels with a band of mercenaries.”

“Well, we can’t all travel with Grey Wardens and be friends with the Divine,” Jaskier said waving a hand. “Though, I much prefer my choice. Saving the world always seemed like such hard work. And I was never much for religion.”

“Are you turning my offer down?”

“I didn’t hear an offer. I heard a plea for help. But what do I get out of it?” Jaskier said.

“Hmm,” Geralt hummed from behind Jaskier.

“Ah yes, what do _we_ get out of it,” Jaskier corrected. 

“What does a mercenary band care if their minstrel does a little spying and sends an old friend bits of news?” Leliana asked.

“If you want Jaskier’s help, you hire all of us. He is a Witcher as much as I am,” Geralt said. 

“If the rumors are true he’s less of a Witcher and more of something used to relieve tension,” Leliana said.

“Have you seen the Witchers? Who wouldn’t want to be under or over them repeatedly?” Jaskier said, with a wave of his hand, acting like he wasn’t just called a whore.

“I know better than to believe the rumors. No matter how much you feed into them,” Leliana said. “You always did let your heart get you into trouble.”

“I think this time, it got me out of trouble,” Jaskier said stepping closer to Geralt. . “We will be paid for any information I provide the Inquisition. The Witchers will be paid for any jobs they take under the name of the Inquisition. We will have rooms at your little mountain castle if we need them.”

“You allow the minstrel to speak for you?” Leliana asked looking at Geralt.

“He speaks better than the rest of us. And is pushier,” Geralt said.

“Geralt would be happy with a few coins tossed his way after a job. I expect fair pay for any and all jobs we undertake,” Jaskier said.

“Agreed,” Leliana said.

“We are on our way home. Send us messages there,” Jaskier said opening the door again. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, someone needs a bath and I have plans to be either under or over him as soon as he doesn’t smell like sweat, horse, and demon.”

Leliana chuckled as she left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing...


End file.
